


Break The Sun

by SaraJaye



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Anger, Angst, Between the Scenes, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Introspection, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, Shiori Being Creepy, Toxic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people are happy when they learn their love is requited. But it only made me angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break The Sun

There she is again. Juri Arisugawa, Miss Perfect. Everyone says so; she's beautiful, talented, strong and sought after by boys and girls alike. Flawless. She is the sun, I'm just the withered patch of earth nothing can grow from. The patch the sun only shines on out of pity.

I found her locket this afternoon. It was wet, she must have dropped it in the lake or worn it in the shower. I found the one she kept close to her heart.

To think that she loved me back...I wanted to be happy! But how could I be knowing it was only pity? She'd realize the truth sooner or later and toss me aside. Go back to her world of idolized perfection, find someone better than me.

I had to hurt her. I _needed_ her to hate me, I still need her to hate me even as I follow her around, desperately trying to make ammends. She's right to ignore me, but I hate her for it. Oh, how I hate her, how I love her! Taking that boy away means nothing now that I know it wasn't him she loved!

I'm her weakness. I'm her achilles heel, her kryptonite. That unfulfilled lonely place in her heart. Me, Shiori Takatsuki, the unimportant. I should feel good! I should go to her, clear everything up! But she'd just ignore me again, wouldn't she?

God, how I loathe her.

I find myself in an elevator. A voice, prodding me to go deeper as I lay everything bare before my reflection. I break, I sob, someone hands me a black rose and I feel...a sense of power. Strength. Suddenly I have a purpose, something leads me to the fencing arena.

"Look what I found." I hold up the locket and she gasps, that perfect facade of hers breaking. I cup her cheek, lean in close...she's beautiful like this, so mired in despair. Oh, how good it feels! For once, insignificant Shiori has come out on top! Her screams of agony as I draw her soul from her body, the hilt warm and inviting against my palm! Oh, Juri, you don't know how long I've waited for this moment!

She collapses. I head towards the dueling arena, where I'll crush Utena Tenjou beneath my heels. Kill the Rose Bride. After that, I'm not sure what happens. Revolutionize the world, the voice said.

But whatever happens, I'll have snuffed out the insufferable sun who only pitied this barren patch of earth. That's all I need.

That's all I ever needed.


End file.
